slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyle and Natalie Relationship
Lyle and Natalie Relationship The Lyle-Natalie Relationship, commonly known as Sarest, was the relationship between Natalie Sarich and Lyle West. Their relationship begins almost four months prior to Overtime and ends in the episode Trekmind, when Lyle breaks up with her cause she is making fun of Sarah. They get back together the next year after Natalie cheats on Joe, whom she was initially dating, with Lyle. They break up again in Funeral due to Lyle having stronger feelings for Sarah and feeling like he still hasn't been able to fix everything from the previous year. Overview Natalie is Lyle's first girlfriend and Lyle is Natalie's first boyfriend. As two of the most popular kids in Ashfalls High School, they begin dating a few months prior to the start of the series. Earlier in their relationship, when they are being physically intimate, Natalie would stop and suggest they pray instead. Although Lyle wants to sleep with Natalie, she always refuses due to her religious beliefs. Later, he broke up with her cause Natalie continued to harrass and bully, Sarah and he broke thier relationship. Episodes 'Season One' Overtime Lyle starts dating Natalie because he knows he won't get made fun of when he dates her, even though he knows that she is very mean. Trekmind Natalie has started up a club called the Left Behind Club, which Lyle joins and invites Sarah to. Natalie leads the meeting at Breadstiz and has a discussion about the rapture while Lyle and Sarah talk between themselves. After the fake rapture that was committed, Lyle meets with Sarah at the lockers about what happened. Natalie meets up with them, and Lyle calls off their relationship. Natalie blames this on Sarah, and hands back Lyle's jacket stating, "Obama's gonna lose." Christmas Natalie lures Lyle to her store to seduce him with The New You ''and he declines her offer, angering Natalie. Winter Finale Lyle admits in a voiceover that he is not over Natalie and that he tries to get back together with her and she refuses at first but then she manipulates Ryder to senerade to her so she can have Lyle get jealous so she can end their relationship but it didn't work. 'Season Two' Something New Teen Addiction throws a party and when they all were enjoying themselves Natalie comes over to Lyle and comforts him after he had an argument with Sarah and she tries to give him some candy to help his nerves and he denies them. Blame It On The Alcohol During Lyle's performance of Tell Me Your Heart, Natalie is seen dancing while she is trying to get very intimate with him. Lyle and Natalie are seen dancing during Blame It (On The Alcohol) and Tik Tok. Natalie comes to the bathroom and tells him that he was good and Lyle rudely tells her to get out and she does. Standing Ovation Natalie was seriously worried about her mothers wedding that she didn't want to give her away just yet and Lyle convinces her to let her go cause no matter what happened she will always be her mother. Later, Natalie meets Lyle in the hallways and th ask him for the amazing job he did for the wedding that he was proud of him and Lyle thinks about how much he missed her and she felt the same and kissed him and walks off. Guilty Pleasures Natalie admits to Brittany that she likes The Spice Girls and shares it to the other girls and as Teen Addiction Girls perform Wannabe, Natalie is seen trying to use the girls to cover her plan on senerading to Lyle the whole time. Then after the performance, Lyle gets hessitant about how good Natalie looked and she seemed delighted and pleased. Later, Natalie talks to Lyle about what he said and she was ready to make a commitment and when they finally kissed she said that she saw fireworks when they kissed and walks off. Scandals At the Celibary Club, Ryder spots a Hickey on Natalie's neck; she tells him she burnt herself with a curling iron. Natalie is seen making out with Lyle on her bed. She tells Finn that he should have been her "first," instead of Ryder, and that she belongs with him. They are revealed to be secretly dating. Lyle thinks that Natalie is cheating on him with Joe, and goes to investigate with Sarah. Which then makes Natalie think that Lyle is cheating on her with Sarah. They talk and decide they both have to learn to trust each other. Later, Natalie is seen with Lyle going through Sarah's music sheets and when she found her sheet for Dreaming Wide Awake she decided to go and perform this with him. Lyle didn't want to cause she was invading Sarah's personal space and when she tries to convince him to do so he refused to and she tells him that she will give it back and that it will be a private performance just the two of them in the school's basement and warns him that if he does not do it then he won't be with her and he later agrees. They sing ''Dreaming Wide Awake (Reprise). As Sarah notice the performance, she tells Sarah that she's going to go to New York and become famous, while Natalie and Lyle stay in Lima and become a family and forces Sarah to believe that their relationship is over forever. This upsets Sarah causing her to cry and perform Survivor. Lyle visits Natalie's house and when she told him that it was nice of him to come over they quickly made love. Shallow Vows Natalie wants to bring their relationship out in public for Prom King and Queen votes. He is initially hesitant, but then later agrees. They hold hands during Candles (after Natalie catches Lyle and Sarah staring at each other longingly), and are seen publicly dating from then on. Natalie and Sarah have a talk with each-other about Lyle and Natalie tries to tell her to let him finally go. She also mentions she wants to spend her future time with him. Natalie gets jealous of Lyle when he talks to Sarah and she pulls him away. Teen Addictions First they get into a discussion because of Sarah's planned nose job. Later in the episode, it is revealed Natalie was once overweight, had naturally darker hair and that she had gotten a nose job after transferring from her previous school. Lyle comes up to Natalie after finding this out and shows her the picture of how she used to be, kept in his wallet in place of one of her "better pictures," saying that it is his favorite of her because it is the first time he can actually see her. They share a kiss after this moment and seem to be going strong. During Teen Addictions performance of This Is The New Year, they are seen embracing and look as if they are happy in their relationship. After Finn's rendition, Somewhere Only We Know, they are also seen kissing. Cruel Intentions Lyle tries to convince Natalie to come home and she refuses to at first but then she decided to go and come back home and she cries in his lap. Christmas In Washington Natalie and Lyle are seen singing and dancing to Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree. The Song Natalie and Lyle are appointed to follow Monique' every demand, much to Saraj's chagrin. During Monique performance of I Can't Let Go, they are sitting together in the auditorium. Natalie drags Lyle into the woods as they talk about their future together and that there will be nothing that will stand in their way. Funeral When Lyle suggest singing Heart Shaped Wreckage for Regionals, Natalie isn't keen on this idea. After the funeral, when Natalie gets into Lyle's car, she asks him why he's crying. He tells her how he has still feelings for Sarah. Natalie decides it doesn't matter and they're staying together. Lyle asks her enraged if she feels anything anymore. Natalie begins crying trough those words asking if this is enough feeling for him and gets out of the car. This means they broke up. 'Season Three' Michael Natalie says to Sarah that she has to break up with Lyle to have a happy ending. Then, she sings Never Can Say Goodbye to him (also to Joe and Ryder). During the performance, Natalie is in the auditorium, hallucinating that Joe, Lyle and Ryder dance with her. In the choir room, as she performs, Joe, Ryder and Lyle happily watch her perform. PROM! In PROM!, there are very few moments shared between Lyle and Natalie. When Natalie walks downstairs, in her prom dress, Lyle said to her that she was "the most beautiful girl he's ever seen" and they are about to kiss. They are seen together at Breadstix and are also seen dancing at Prom, before Lyle is kicked out for starting a fight with Lance over Sarah. At prom they slow dance and look amazing together. Natalie playfully dances with him when Blaine dances and shows her interest in him throughout the whole episode. Related Songs *Last One Standing *I Can't Let Go *Go Your Own Way *Survivor *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty *Never Can Say Goodbye *Let Me Love You *Bet On It *Wannabe *Somewhere Only We Know *The New You *Love To Burn *It's A Man's Man's Man's World (Reprise) *Dancing On My Own *Bound To You Songs S1= ;Duets Song e9ik.jpg|Everybody Talks (Duets)|link=Everybody Talks Sonh nun.jpg|I Don't Want To Know (Valentine)|link=I Don't Want To Know Song ld.png|Ghost (Everlasting)|link=Ghost ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S2= ;Duets Song nkfv.jpg|Say Something (Guilty Pleasures)|link=Say Something Song qw.png|Dreaming Wide Awake (Reprise) (Scandals)|link=Dreaming Wide Awake (Reprise) ;Solos In A Group Number Category:Relationships